shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon D. Odd
Introduction Horizon D Odd is the sister of Vehkleja and the aunt of Tōshin. she is also the leader of the Wu Bandits and one of the three Criminal Kingdoms in Southern Bladestorm. Recently however she has given it all up and left the nation causing the Great Breach that shook Bladestorm at its foundation. Appearance Odd stands around the same size as her older brother, but she is almost as twice as thick. This is due to her well trained muscles and her blessed, to put in better words, body. Her crimson hair runs all the way down to her lower knees when not tied up into a elegant top knot on her head. Her skin is as pale as the moon and her periwinkle eyes share the brilliant gleam of the stars. Most of the time she can be seen wearing white wife beater shirt along with a pair of black jean pants. Her boots she wears usually go up to her knees. Sh Personality Odd has a odd personality. All puns aside, Odd is a bit two faced. On one hand she is really nice to children. She acts like a angel around them. She tells them all to follow there dreams and buys them candy when they make good grades. On the other hand Odd would kill a man for making a bad joke and burn down a entire town for the debt of one man. Odd's conflicting morality is the result of her position in Southern Bladestorm. At heart Odd is a good person, but she is still the leader of a ruthless organization. She needs to do what she needs to do in order to protect her men and everything they have. Odd does not like the things she has to do, but she will not hesitate to do them if she has to. Most of the time Odd is calm. She likes to look at things from a level head, but sometimes she goes over the edge. This usually happens when someone in her organization has been killed or somebody has done something that threatens there group as a whole. It is in those times that odd becomes violent. You can practically feel the rage radiating off her. When enraged Odd is like a boar. She charges forward toward the target will add intentions of destroying it. Now that does not mean Odd is stupid. She won't run into a field of sea stone spikes just because the guy she wants to beat up is on the other side. Odd still thinks when she is in battle, but her problem is that she becomes tunnel vision in this state. She sees only one target and as a result somebody else in a different organization can easily take advantage of her focus. However this is usually stopped by her assistance, who she hired for that purpose. Ironically enough and despite her burning rage, Odd is known as the goddess of mercy. This little nick name comes from the fact that Odd lets most of her opponents live. The reason for this is not because Odd is kind, but rather Odd sees this as a sign of power. "The strong are the only ones who can grant mercy. The weak are too worried about facing their opponent a second time and being overtaken. Only the strong need not worry and as a result those who grant mercy are those who are truly strong." Odd has a obsession with appearing strong. Everything she does from the way she dresses and the way she acts is to keep this illusion of strength up. The reason for this is due to the way Odd came into Southern Bladestorm. When Odd first came to the south she was weak and naive and as a result she suffered much. Strength became the one thing that protected her and strength was originally all she had. Her empire was built on strength and strength defined who she was. Thus Odd strives to be strong and to show that strength to others meant she did not have to use that strength as much. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Odd fights all of her battles with her fist. In Odd's eyes weapons are only used by the weak. Real strength comes from using your hands and defeating your enemies with your hands. As a result Odd will never use a sword or any other weapon. She fights all of her battles with her fist. Odd is a member of what is known as the Demon Fist School of Martial Arts. The Demon Fist School is a marital arts style that focuses on brutal and powerful blows that not only target the body, but also the soul of the target. The principle behind it is similar to that of Swordsmen spirit. If you can break the soul of a object you can shatter it, or them, with a single blow. The Demon Fist School is based off Three Fundamental concepts. The first the ripple. The second is the Soul. The Last is the body. The ripple and the first of the three teachings revolves around controlling the shock wave created by a punch. Now before we can go further one must understand that all attacks create shockwaves. Most of these waves are far to small to be noticed and they usually travel though the body and not the air. If one slows down a punch in a camra one can see how force travels across the face of the reeving target. Those ripples you see, almost like ripples in the water, are the shockwave moving across the body. The Demon fist school trains its students to control this. When they hit there target there force does not disperse across the target like a normal punch. Instead they focus the energy though the technique in there training to make it move in a comb shape. The force, instead of being spread across the surface of the object, pierces into the object doing far greater damage. With this the martial artist are able to bypass the tough upper layer of the body and do direct damage to the squishy inside. The second concept is the soul. The user of the demon fist understand that all objects have souls. The souls of the objects are connected to the body of the object. That means if they can attack the soul then they can also hurt the body. This art is hard to pull off and is only used by the more advance members of the Demon Fist martial arts. Unfortunately for her opponents Odd is one of the more advance members. Like a skilled swordsmen Odd is able to attack the soul of objects. This means she can hit logia users, though she does have haki for that, and she can shatter dense objects with just a flick. By hitting the soul of a giant rock she is able to crush the entire boulder with a flick of her finger. People however are much tougher to break, but you can break them. The demon school martial artist pound at there opponents both body and souls until they break. Not only do they leave there opponents bloody on the ground, but they also shatter there spirits making them wonder why they even tried in the first place. The last is the body, which is the most important of them all. The Demon Fist School teaches its students to be strong in he body. They place themselves though extreme training to be both strong, tough, and fast. The most important lessons however follow its training in reflexes and the ability to dodge enemy attacks. A attack that misses drains the enemy stamina three times as fast as a attack that is blocked. Reflexes are the key in most fights that determines who the winner or losses is. Despite being a member of the Demon Fist Martial Arts core Odd also has several other side martial arts syles she falls back onto. The first is The Enlightenment and the second is Demon Wolf Fist.The Elightenment enhances her reactions, speed, and how her mind works in a fight. Demon Wolf Fist allows her to cut rather than smash. She prefers to use this against swordsmen and defeat them at there own game. Uddo_Uddo_no_Mi Summary, Odd gains the ability to become, generate, and control wood Type, Logia Usage Many Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments < Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Odd's story begins with the murder of her family. Before that happen she was just a young and naive little girl, but one day assassins came to her family home and slaughtered her entire family. The young little girl was spared the pain of the blade by luck. On the day that her family was attacked Odd was digging with a friend in a nearby field. They had found a dent in the ground and thought it would be cool to dig the rest of it out. This idea went south and Odd and her friend, who was named Ash, both accidentally dug out a cavern. The two youngins fell into the hole and were stuck down there for twelve hours. It was though the ingenuity of Ash that they both were able to escape the hole. However once they reached the surface. The two went there separate ways and Odd went home, only to find her family dead. Broken by the sight of her dead family Odd feel to her knees and began to cry. Her crying grabbed the attention of a traveling pirate by the name of Captain Goth. Seeing opportunity in the newly orphan girl. The pirate captured the young girl and stuffed her into a barrel. He then loaded her up onto his ship as "fish", and then set sail out to sea. For almost a year Odd lived on there ship, till the day Goth sold her to a slave merchant. The slave merchant then sold her to a noble from the land of Bladestorm. There she served as a slave to the House of Ashur. The Nobleman who bought her, Tillman Timber Ashur, wanted to user her for his Mandingo fights. From this point on Odd was trained as a fighter. This is where she learned all of her martial skills that would help her later in life. At the age of seventeen there was a revolt at the house of Ashur. One of the noblewomen's son caught the fancy of a influential Women by the name Sera Sparks. The union would have given the family much political power and wealth. However the son refused to merry the women, due to her over weight and her ugliness. However the main branch would not have it and were determined to force the marriage. There attempts to do so caused a revolt to break out in the household. Those loyal to the son, who was named Astora, began to fight against those who were loyal to the main branch. During the chaos Odd to the opportunity to slay her master Sera. However her attempt ended in failure as Sera's faction, the side of Astora, had bought out the guards who came to there assistance. After the dust settled and order was restored the main branch ended on top. Due to the main branch still holding power Odd was not slain for trying to kill her master. It was there way of sending a message to the disloyal branch. However a slave rising up against them could not be tolerated. Instead she was banished from the house hold and sentenced to death by imprisonment. That night she was tossed over the high walls of Southern Bladestorm into the streets of the south. Inside southern Bladestorm Odd learned how harsh the world could be. She was use to fighting, but she was always feed. In the south eating was a privilege and Odd had to find for herself. It was during one of her hungry days that she found the devil fruit that would change her luck around. The devil fruit was lying in the garbage completely untouched. Odd ate it out of hunger and the fact that it was the only piece of food that was not rotten. Once she gained her new powers Odd used them to bead down a low level street gang. From there she placed herself as there new boss and then began to rise though the ranks. Her rise continued to grow till she became one of the Three Kingdoms that ruled the Southern Bladestorm, or like they call it, The Deep. Once in power she began to focus her forces to make the area a better place to live. This action gave her the title the Beloved Queen of the South and would one day give rise to her later nick name, The Great Betrayer. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Life Return User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Pirate Category:Will of D. Category:Smoker Category:LordNoodle Final Pick Category:LordNoodleXIV HC‎